winx club the revenge
by Emerson8899
Summary: This story takes place after season four, after Duman died and after the winx club defeated wizards of the black circle . This story is about revenge. Hope you like it.
1. the fire

Revenge

This story takes place after season four, after Duman died and after the wizards of the black circle were defeated. This story is about revenge. Hope you like it.

The girls were at their favorite café having fun and enjoying their victory against the wizards of the black circle. It has been almost a month now since there last battle.

Flora's_ POV_

Stella was talking about how her date with Brandon went when I felt sharp pain come over my head and whispers

_Help us flora… help us we are in pain_

"What who is that?" the girls all looked at me worriedly

"What?" I said confused in till I realized I had said that out loud

"Are you okay flo?" bloom asked worriedly

"oh ya I'm fine'' I said even though my head was throbbing by now

_We are the trees….save us flora save us were on fire_

''ahhhhhhhhh'' I scream I was now in terrible pain everything was spinning I fell to the ground my friends ran to me they were telling me to stay awake and everything will be okay. I shook my head violently.

S..s..save t..t..the trees….danger…f…f..fire I managed before everything went black.

_Normal POV_

Musa started to freak out "OH MY GOD WHAT ARE WE DOING TO DO WHAT IF SHE IS DEAD THEN THE WINKS WILL BREAK UP AND THERE WILL BE EVILNESS EVERY WERE AND KNOW ONE THERE TO STOP IT !"

So Tecna grabbed Musa and stared to shake her and yelled "COME DOWN THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE World."

"will you to be quiet were trying to make out what Flora said before she fainted not died but fainted al right" said bloom frustrated

"Sorry I guess I got a little frighten.'' apologized Musa

" Ha a little you screamed so loud the whole magic dimension could hear you" Tecna teased Musa just glared at her.

"Come on girls stop fighting I figured what to do Musa you watch flora the rest of you come with me" So the rest of the girls went with bloom when they got there it was just as bloom expected. So the girls tried to put it out bloom used her fire energy to tried to get the flames but it did not work so Layla got some water. No use. Something strange was going.

"This doesn't make any sense" then Tecna looked at her data and realized something this "must be dark magic, but who would do that." She said then they heard a laugh, but not a good kind more like an evil kind.

''That sounds just like the...


	2. the battle

The TRIX" they all yelled in unison and soon enough they saw three figures coming out of the flames laughing evilly.

"well hello girls long time no see" said Icy in a fake pouty voice The Winks weren't surprised that they came back. No matter how many times they defeat them they just keep coming back.

"You just can't stay away can you" Layla said "this is really getting old"

"Ya, but it doesn't matter because we will kick your evil little butts just like always." Stella Said tiring to make them angry but to her surprise they stayed clam which really bugged her for some reason.

Then stormy spoke " Yes well that's why we brought backup"

The winxs looked at each other confused "what do you mean" Tecna and bloom said at the same time making them laugh, making the other girls laugh, and the trix angry.

''cute, but you won't be laughing soon.'' said a man. The winx all stopped laughing and looked in the direction of the man's voice they saw another three figures appear.

"Who are you and what do you want" Bloom said afraid of the answer. As the figures came closer the winxs gasped in shock.

_The wizards of the black circle have returned/Blooms POV_

"But how you were frozen in the omega Demention ?"Stella said

"well we got out " said Orgon smirking

"Ya and now we are going to put you there" commented Gantlos also smirking

"Oh really well we'll see about that. I said with confidents. But my confidents quickly faded away when the wizards laughed. I did not understand, I mean it's only been what like a month since we defeated the wizards and they used can't possibly be powerful enough to defeat _us _can they?

_Normal POV_

"Winks BELIEVIX!"

The fairies had transformed And Layla was about to hit them with a powerful blast when Orgon Stoped her.

"Aren't your eager to begin, but can't you at least wait till everyone gets here." Orgon said

"What?" the fairies all said very confused until a bird flew up behind them and stood by one of the wizards and transformed into DUMAN!

"WHAT THE HECK YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" Layla screamed she was shocked that she almost fainted lucky Stella caught her.

"Wow I did not see that coming!" Stella said

"Well since we are all here I guess we'll start Anagan said as he had shot right at Bloom.

She went flying in the air until she caught herself and flew up to her friends. "You have to do better than that" she said as she shot back, but to blooms surprise he dodged it.

"Hey we want to fight!" Darcy said jealous since her stitters and she did not get a good as a reaction form the winx. She shot at Tecna But Tecna swiftly dodge it and gladly returned the _"favor"_.

Darcy flew back into a tree. Ogron was getting tired of this silliness. so he blasted a shot at Layla sending her into the ocean. "Layla!" Stella said about to retrieve her.

Until Duman spoke "don't worry about your friend fairy you will soon be joining her along with all your other fairy friends". Then the wizards and witches all shot at the fairies. The Winx put up a force field, but the witches and wizards magic was to strong sending all the fairies in to the ocean.

"Come one lets finish them off" Icy said The trix were haft way there when orgon spoke.

"No, I put a little surprise in the ocean that should do the trick" The trix were about to object when they heard a scream, and they all left in a puff off black smoke.

_Tecna's POV_

I was sent flying into the ocean at first I just let myself sink in shock about how powerful the wizards were. I wasn't really surprised about the trix seeing how the comeback, like every time! Then as I realized that I could not breath under water I started to swim up, but it seemed like the surface we just getting farther and farther away I could not figure it out I came to a conclusion that it was just my imagination and started swimming until I heard a scream I looked over to see who it was I saw all of my friends with the same problem they were all trying to get to the surface but I noticed that they were being pulled down by some kind of plant I looked down at my feet and blasted at it. _It must be some kind of dark magic_. I thought to myself and realized it must have been a trap from Ogron and the wizards. I freaked out franticly tried to swim I realized that it was not use I started to get dizzy I could not hold on any more I closed my eyes _the wizards and witches have won_ I thought before I blacked out.

Bloom's POV

I woke up gasping for breath I was on the beach. I had no idea how I got there. The last thing I remember was getting sucked down into the ocean.

_Normal POV_

All of the girls were now awake but very confused.

"What happened?" Stella asked

"Well I saved you. Since I'm the fairy of waves I'm pretty use to the water, I can hold my breath for about an hour. So it gave me time to free me and you guys" Lalya said proudly the girls all thanked her and went back to Alfea to tell Miss. Farigonda.

**In the** **next chapter** **I will tell how the wizards of the black circle returned with duman and the Trixs. **


	3. lost and found

_Flashback_

The winx had frozen the wizards and the cave started to collapse the wizards fell into the abyss then hit the ground breaking the ice and freeing the wizards.

_Ogrons POV_

I woke up with a terrible headache I look up at my surroundings very confused. I looked over to see Gantlous lay on the ground. _I wonder if he is alive _I thought to my self. I tried to wake him up by using a spell, but my magic would not work. _We must of used all of are magic on our last attack. _Now angry I punched a block of ice braking it. So I grabbed a piece of the ice and throw it at Gantlous in an effort to wake him.

_Normal POV _

_" _I surrender!" shouted Gantlous as he woke up startled

Orogon then spoke, disappointed at what Gantlous had just said, "really you surrender really?" Orgon said as he rolled his eye's.

" I didn't want to die" Gantlous said, now embarrass

"Well you didn't now get up we are going to find Anagon" ogron said

"Okay, do you know were he is" Gantlous said as he was tiring to get up "ow!" he fell to the grown there was a shooting pain in his leg. "I...I...I can't" Gantlous struggled to say.

"What do you mean you can't!" Ogron said he was worried, Gantlous never showed pain not even the time when he fell of a cliff and almost broke his neck. "Never mind just stay here I'll go look." Ogron said as he left to find Anagan. After a while he decided to go back to gantlous and try again tomorrow, but that's when he realized he did not know were he was. He was lost. He started to walk back form were came but then a flash of light caught his eye he turned to his left and saw a parade of light behind a rock. He walked over to the rock and was about to touch it when it opened reveling a secret room full of magical objects he had never seen before. He started to look around but then the door slammed shut. He ran to the door and tried to open it. It would not move so he started ponding on the door yelling "let me Out of here!" He shouted until he realized that nobody was coming. Gantlous and Anagan would probably go looking for him, but they would probably never find him in here. His only hope was to find a powerful object in here and use it to set him free.

He started looking around magical objects surrounding him, but he was drone to a crystal diamond shaped as a heart. Usually he was not into such glamorous objects, but this was not just and object it held a very powerful magic. He could feel it as he headed for the object and picked it up immediately he started to feel the power going though him. _I am even more powerful than before. _He broke the rocks with his new and improved magic put the crystal in his pocket and went to find his brothers.

**Please comment! I would love to see what you think of my story so far and if I should continue Thanks!**


	4. escape

_flashback continued_

Gantlous was starting to get a bit worried that Ogron wasn't back with Anagan yet. It has been at lest a full 24 hours since he left and all he wants to do is get up, but _no_ he couldn't his stupid leg was broken and he wasn't powerful enough to heal it yet . All he could was sit here and wait. _God, I hate waiting almost as bad as being powerless which he_ _was_. Then a Noise broke his train of thought at first he didn't know what it was but he listened closer and realized it was someone shouting his name.

"Gantlous, Ogron where are you?"

Anagan was lost, had no idea where his friends could be or if there even alive, he was exhausted and about to just give up when he finally heard a response.

"Over Here!"

Anagan started to run in the direction of the shouting he missed is bothers and he did not even think he was ever going to see them again, but now there was hope. He stopped running when he saw gantlous. He was relived for a moment before a cloud of dread wash over him when he noticed that Ogron was not with him.

"hey what's up" Anagan said

Gantlous turned arrowed and looked abit startled then happy when he saw who it was "Oh nothing besides the fact that I was just frozen solid by some fairies and then fell into an abyss, you?" he said.

"Same, What happened to your leg?" responded Anagan

"I fell" Gantlous said

"No kidding." He said very sarcastically until he finally asked the question that's been worrying him " where's Ogron?"

"well I don't exactly no, he went looking for you." Gantlous said "But he should be back soon"

"when did he leave?" said Anagan.

Gantlous could not look Anagan in the eye "yesterday" he said almost at a whisper.

"Oh" Anagan said normally he would not be worried about something like this, because Ogron can handle him self but when there in the omega Demetion with hardly any power it was a different. They had already lost Duman they really can't lose Ogron too he's their leader and even through he would never admit it they were hopeless with out him. He was lost in his worries when someone said something that interupted him.

"what are you doing."

It was ogron.

"Were have you been" Anagan said tiring not to sound concerned they might worry about each other, but they certainly don't show it.

"Well I had work to do." ogron said as he healed Gantlous's leg like it was nothing . The other two wizards were amazed and confused there faces must have been ridiculous because Ogron stated to laugh.

"What" Gantlous said angrly Ogron knew Gantlous hated being laughed at or being shown up. Oh well.

"Nothing, here catch" Ogron said as he tossed the crystle to gantlous.

"what the.." Gantlous said but interuped by the powerful magic going though him. "wow." he said

"wait what happen and why do you have that glittery trash that I'm guessing is what fairies shit looks like." Anagan said who still has no idea whats going on.

"Here why don't you have it." Gantlous said trying not to laugh at other people's confusion like _some people _and gave it to Anagan. Anagan had the same reaction to the crystle as the others.

"lets get out of here." Ogron said with a smirk,"We have work to do." and the wizards all left in a puff of black smoke.


End file.
